Multiple tool holders known previously fall into general classes, one in which loose tools of a standard type are stored in pockets from which they may be removed and inserted in a drive socket or other position for use with a distinct danger that the tools may be lost from the holder by carelessness, and the other uses specially constructed tools which are permanently fixed in slots in the holder for unfolding outwardly thereof in pocket-knife-blade fashion for placing the tools in using position without danger of losing them.
The present invention, however, may use standard tools which are removably secured to the multiple tool holder for selective concealment therein and for individual selective choice, exposure, and positioning of a tool into the drive socket of the holder for use while the tool remains attached to the holder without danger of loss therefrom.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,148,406, 1,783,346, 2,019,391, 2,337,514, 2,765,013, 2,979,742 and 3,315,295 disclose various multiple tool holders, including both the aforesaid classes.